


Reality Hurts

by little_blackbird (orphan_account)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Gen, OC, One Shot, Other, bigbang, gdragon, gdxoc, kwonjiyong, one-sided, originalcharacter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/little_blackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a fairytale hidden behind smoke and mirrors—a dream too far away for her to reach. But she can't let him go; he was too important and she was too deep in love with him to even consider living a life where he wasn't a part of it. And no matter how far she stretched her hand out to touch his, she knew she wouldn't be anything other than another face in the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Small one-shot, nothing major. I wanted to try my hand at writing again, hopefully I haven't gotten too rusty.
> 
> Enjoy.

She finally made it.

After five years of waiting and staring at his face and watching him sing on her computer screen, she was finally going to see him in person. The nervous and excited feeling bubbling inside her was just waiting to burst out, be it from screaming his name while waving her lightstick in the air, or from breaking down and crying her eyes out. Her hands were sweaty and shaking from anticipation as she waited with baited breath for the curtain to fall and reveal the stage that she'd seen so many times in fancams on Youtube.

She was lucky to have made it to this spot in the VIP section, so close to the stage as she gripped the rail that was keeping her, and the rest of the crowd, from jumping on stage. She could feel the excitement rolling off of every single body that was walking into the room and that fueled her own excitement. Honestly, it still hadn't hit her that this was truly happening—that she was here at their concert and that she was going to see them live for the first time. She was waiting for her alarm clock to wake her up from this dream.

And then the music started, and she held her breath as fans around began swarming to the front of the VIP section. They pushed her into the railing, but she could hardly feel it digging into her stomach, trying to get closer to the stage as possible. The beat of the music pulsed through her like a heartbeat, starting from her feet and going up, and the second that curtain fell was the same time her mouth dropped.

There he was.

At the back of the stage in his capsule, an oxygen mask held to his mouth, and she could feel her heart skipping a beat in her chest as butterflies went wild in her stomach. She was frozen, her eyes locking on his still form as the opening continued to play, the VIPs surrounding her pushed forward as if trying to get as close as possible even with the fence in front of them. Arms waved in the air frantically to the beat of the live music, and the famous Yellow Sea came to life and she still couldn't believe that she was apart of it.

The capsule was open, lights danced and flashed against her eyes, and she was still unable to move. He screamed into his mike as all five members strolled forward.

"HOW Y'ALL FEELIN' TONIGHT?!"

Screams were their reply and she could see him smile before beginning their first set of songs. And as he kept moving towards her section, her heart began to pound louder in her head - even louder than the music. And when he was standing just above her, that's when realization hit her and she raised her lightstick high in the air and waved it, her other hand reaching out towards him. Like he was the sun and she was seeing it for the first time after centuries of living in darkness.

A smile plastered itself on her face as she stretched her hand out as fas as she could, but he didn't notice her. It was fine though, because she had the whole concert to gain his attention.

XXX

Her back and forehead was slick with sweat, the heat of every body pressed against her was making her hot, but she honestly didn't care at the moment because she was having the time of her life screaming and singing along to each song. When her arm got tired of waving the lightstick, she would switch arms and continue on.

It was already the encore of the concert and they were playing Bad Boy once more. Her hand was still outstretched because she was still waiting for the chance to touch his, and she was sure it would happen soon.

And she began to think she was right when he sat down on the stage right in front of her and looked her dead in the eye, a smile displayed on his face as he held out his hand for her to reach. For her to touch.

And she strained her arm as far as she could to touch his, and she was so close. She could feel the heat his hands were emitting just barely on her fingertips, and she was so so close.

'Just a little more!'

He was still smiling at her, teasingly, not once making as much an effort as she was to touch her hand. She pushed her sore and bruised body against the fence one more, determined to touch his hand even if it was just for a second, and her eyes sparkled when she was only a few centimeters away, and just as her fingers were about to brush his hand -

He pulled away.

He stood up and walked to another section, leaving her with her hand outstretched and shocked look in her eyes. Her hand fell limply over the fence as she watched his retreating back with disbelieving eyes. The screams around her fell from her ears as well as the music and she could feel her eyes begin to water, but she wouldn't cry.

Not here at least.

And she stayed quiet the until it was over, chest hurting and head down. She could finally feel fatigue rush over her sore body, and her eyes could spot the bruises from elbows that jabbed into her arm in excitement.

She wasn't stupid. She knew that he wouldn't fall her, no matter how many times she wished it were true. She was hurt because when he pulled away, it was just before she could touch his hand. Why did he have to tease her like that?

'I'm just another face,' she thought tiredly as she drove home that night, 'Just another VIP. Just another fan.'

She sighed as glanced down at her bruising arms, nasty purple-colored spots showing themselves after the long night.

"Being a fangirl sucks."


End file.
